


Little Jedi Werewolf

by MoonalineMariaGia2004



Series: Rexanan Werewolf One-shots [8]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, slight rexanan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonalineMariaGia2004/pseuds/MoonalineMariaGia2004
Summary: Ezra was bit by a werewolf and transformed into werewolf in Seelos. Minor Rexanan.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & CT-7567 | Rex, Ezra Bridger & Kanan Jarrus, Kanan Jarrus/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Rexanan Werewolf One-shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104578
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Little Jedi Werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> For Captain Rex: "I was thinking of maybe a werewolf oneshot where Ezra gets bit by a werewolf and doesn't transform until they're on seelos, so Kanan and the ghost Crew don't see him transform so they attack him thinking he had hurt Ezra. Rex and the clones figure out what happened and Rex goes after Ezra in his wolf form, helping to calm the poor 15 year old down."
> 
> Oh! Okay! Werewolf! Ezra is so cute anyway! X3 Enjoy!

"Ezra, are you sure you're okay?" Kanan asked as he watched his Padawan rub his arm.

"Yeah..." Ezra hissed. "It's just... the wolf bite from last week still itches, you know?"

"Need more bacta?"

"Nah, I'm good," Kanan gave the teen a concerned look, but let the subject drop. For now.

* * *

The topic came back up again when Ezra began to itch all over in Seelos. The Phantom was grounded, so they had to stay on the clones' AT-TE for the night. Ezra had been excited, but after a while, he began to be distant and kept himself in the Phantom.

Of course, Kanan had grown worried. He had looked for where the teen had ran off to and asked if he was alright. Even if Ezra always replied with 'yes' or 'I'm fine' every time he asked, there was something that tugged Kanan through their bond in the Force, telling him that it wasn't all that good.

"Hey," Rex's voice snapped him from his thoughts. "You alright, Commander?"

Kanan turned to him with a glare. "First of all, I am NOT a Commander."

"Yeah, yeah," Rex rolled his eyes and waved him off. "Second?"

"Secondly..." Kanan sighed and leaned back on his seat. "something feels off with Ezra today,"

"Off... how?" Rex raised an eyebrow.

"I... I'm not sure," Kanan crossed his arms. "Ever since he's been bitten by that wolf last week in Lothal, he's been acting all irritated, and he keeps on scratching his injury, but he never tells us if it's painful or not,"

"He was bitten?" Rex's eyebrows furrowed in concern. "What kind of wolf? Loth-Wolf?"

"No... it was too small to be a Loth-Wolf," Kanan shook his head. "It was... about the size of a human,"

"A... human?" Rex's eyes widened in horror. "Oh no,"

"Oh... no?" Kanan turned to him with a quirked eyebrow and a suspicious glare. "What's wrong with that?"

"Er..." Rex gulped, but before he could say anything, there was a sudden howl.

Zeb and Sabine leapt to their feet. As did Kanan, taking out his blaster in case of emergencies.

"What was that?"

Gregor and Wolffe were also on their feet, eyes turning to Rex. Rex stood up, expression full of confusion and worry.

"I don't know..."

Suddenly, another howl came. They all turned to find a furry being on the roof of the Phantom. The creature growled then howled before pouncing towards them. The Rebels jumped back.

"What... What is that?!" Sabine cried out, taking out her guns.

"Some kind of... wolf?" Zeb took out his bo-rifle.

"Another wolf..." Kanan narrowed his eyes at the creature, searching him until he found a familiar belt around the wolf's waist. "Wait a minute... is that...?"

"It's Ezra's belt!" Sabine gasped. "But... how?"

"This beast must've snatched it!" Zeb growled, aiming his bo-rifle at the being. "I'm gonna kill it for hurting Ezra!"

Kanan felt the Force tug on him, telling him that it wasn't all true. He shook it off, however, and immediately charged at the wolf, who whimpered at the sight of them and ran off in an instant. Zeb and Sabine followed after their fearless leader, all of them running after the wolf and leaving the three old clones behind. As soon as they were gone, Gregor turned to Rex.

"Rex, what's going on?"

"Don't know..." Rex frowned. "but I have a feeling that the wolf is actually the kid,"

"The kid's a werewolf?" Wolffe's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Didn't know. Couldn't sniff out his scent. Just found out that the kid got bitten by a werewolf in Lothal. Probably just had his first transformation tonight," Rex shook his head with a sigh. "Gotta go find him and make sure he's okay,"

"And we'll make sure the others don't find him before you do," Gregor grinned.

"Thanks, vod," Rex smiled at his brothers then he let himself transform into his wolf self before pouncing off the AT-TE and running off into the night.

* * *

Ezra whimpered as he ran through the night. He soon grew tired and laid down on the ground, panting.

He couldn't believe the night he had. First, he turns into a werewolf, and now, his own friends are trying to chase him down and kill him. On the bright side, they thought that 'a wolf' did something bad to him and that's why they were after him, so maybe it wasn't ALL bad...

'Hey, kid.'

Ezra raised his head up to find himself face-to-face with another wolf, furrier, older and larger. He jumped up on his feet and let out a whimper, backing up to get away. The other wolf shook his head and looked at the younger wolf straight in the eye.

'Ezra, don't worry.' He told the teen. 'It's me, Rex.'

'R-Rex...?' Ezra's eyes widened and slowly went over to the other wolf. 'How... How do I know that you aren't lying?'

'Use the Force, kid.' Rex chuckled. 'You still have it, don't you?'

'I... I do...' Ezra closed his eyes and felt the clone's presence, though faint because of not being Force-Sensitive. 'Rex... It IS you...'

'Told ya.' Rex nodded and went to sit next to him. 'You okay? The others gave you quite a scare, huh?'

'I... I was startled, mostly...' Ezra whimpered. 'I... I never thought they'd be trying to hunt me down and kill me...'

'That's the negative effect of turning into a werewolf, kid.' Rex sighed and gently chinned him on the head to comfort him. 'It can make you an enemy of your own allies.'

'How... How did you become one, Rex?' Ezra tilted his head.

'Defect.' Rex shrugged. 'You got bitten, right?'

'Kanan told you?'

'Yep.' Rex nodded.

Ezra sighed. 'How are you planning to explain to anyone that I'm... I'm a wolf?'

'Easy.' Rex grinned. 'I just need you to something for me in return...'

* * *

"I'll keep searching," Kanan told his crew as soon as Gregor and Wolffe called them back to the AT-TE.

"Uh, but the captain---"

"I'M looking for my Padawan, whether Rex says yes or not." Kanan glared at Gregor then turned to Wolffe. "Tell your 'captain' that if he wants to stop me, he'll have to come after me," With that, he left in a dash.

'Good thing he doesn't have to.' Wolffe shook his head then he and his brother escorted the other rebels back to the AT-TE.

* * *

"Where are you, you wolf...?" Kanan hissed as he looked around, blaster out and free hand reaching for his lightsaber.

There was a howl all of a sudden, and he turned to find the wolf appear in front of him. He aimed his blaster at the creature, but the wolf pounced on a rock then jumped onto him, causing him to drop his weapon and fall.

"Oof!" Kanan's eyes widened as he stared up at the being. "GET OFF ME!"

'KANAN!' A familiar voice from the wolf echoed through his mind. 'Kanan, it's me!'

"N-No..." Kanan blinked at the wolf, shocked. "That... That can't be..."

Another howl cut through the air, and Kanan turned to see another, larger wolf appearing. His panic rose up, and he tried to struggle even more as the other wolf grabbed him by the shirt.

"HEY!" he hissed and tried to get free from the larger's wolf's jaw. "PUT ME DOWN!"

'Not until you calm down.' Another familiar voice growled. 'Calm down, Kanan.'

"What?" Kanan turned to find the wolf's amber eyes. "Wait, REX?!"

'You finally figured that out, huh?' Rex chuckled then he turned to the first wolf. 'Hey, kid! Nice pouncing!'

'Thanks!' the smaller wolf wagged his tail happily.

"What in Force?" Kanan blinked at the happy wolf. "E-Ezra...?"

'Yes, Kanan!' Ezra howled cheerfully, flipping with a grin. 'You FINALLY listened to me! Yay!'

"But... But how...?"

'The bite.' Rex explained. 'He was bitten by a werewolf.'

"...Oh," Kanan's eyes softened. "Ezra... I'm sorry..."

'It's okay, Kanan.' Ezra smiled. 'I know that you were just worried. I... I just don't know how I'm gonna explain it to the others without them killing me first.'

"I... I think I can help with that," Kanan turned to the clone werewolf. "Uh, Rex, can I be put down now?"

'Okay...' Rex chuckled and lifted him up in the air, causing him to yelp before landing on the larger werewolf's back.

"NOT LIKE THAT, REX!"

'Eh.' Rex grinned innocently.

Kanan growled, cheeks flushing as he took out his comm. "This is Specter 1 to Specter 4 and 5. Come in, Specter 4 and 5,"

Ezra giggled at the scene as he watched the Jedi and the werewolf clone interact. It wasn't complete trust, but at least it was a start.


End file.
